


knock my walls down (build me up again)

by boobear_meets_hazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #8YearsOfOneDirection, AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OT5, One Shot, Or Is It?, Unrequited Love, harry and louis are childhood friends, larry stylinson - Freeform, the rest they met at the glee club in school, they’re in different years but it’s too short to explain so it’s upto your imagination i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobear_meets_hazza/pseuds/boobear_meets_hazza
Summary: Harry has been best friends with Louis since forever. He finally decided to admit his love for him, but Louis believes otherwise. Will they remain friends or will the confession wreck the foundation of their friendship? Is there a chance of a happy ending?or a semi-cliché au where harry admits his feelings but louis’ concept of love has been warped by his past.





	knock my walls down (build me up again)

“I love you,” three words swirled in the air like butterflies, fluttering graciously from one person and crossing to the other.

All possible thoughts raced around Harry’s head as he watched his best friend’s gears twist and turn in his head, as if his question was the hardest of them all. He wished he could at least see a glimpse of some of the pages that is his thoughts, but he just seemed like a closed book at this very second.

Louis opened his mouth, but when nothing came out, he closed it again and put his head in his hands. They’ve been seated at their usual park table after school for quarter of an hour when Harry dropped the bomb. Luckily for them, Liam and Zayn were too enthused in Niall’s summer trip story to care what the two of them were saying. Or should be saying. Just a little less pressure to answering his statement right away.

Glancing at the other boys, Louis fidgeted. “Fancy a bit of a walk?” he whispered, wanting a bit more privacy. Harry understood, and after a quick half-thought out excuse to the other three, they left the park.

Harry and Louis met at the age of eight and six, when the Tomlinson family moved in to the house across the street of the Styles household. Their first few exchanges were like that of dogs, claiming dominance to the top of the slide; but once their kiddy feud had subsided, they were the best of friends ever since.

Harry couldn’t tell when exactly he knew he loved Louis. Or if there were a specific falling in love moment. He just realized it one day, staring at the ceiling, mind almost blank if it weren’t for the constant ocean blue eyes. It all seemed so gradual, and then all of a sudden.

His self-admittance to what he believed was love at fifteen broke him into pieces. Especially when Louis got himself a girlfriend shortly after.

Her name was Hannah, blonde and cute and smaller than Louis. She had become an addition to their table of five every once in a while, which drove him crazy whenever he’d catch a sight of their hands brushing or their arms grazing. It was never too obvious for the public eye, but if you looked into it, they longed for each other.

It took a good three years in the relationship before they finally broke it off; Hannah migrated to Canada when her dad was offered a good opportunity there, and while they attempted to make long distance work, they decided the feeling was just too different.

Harry gave him about a year more, until this very day, hoping he’s completely over his lost love. Or so he thought.

He looked down at Louis, who lit a cigarette. “Don’t say that,” the older boy choked with glossy eyes, laughing humorlessly. “What even is love anyway?”

His words hit him like a bullet. He can’t tell what he had wanted him to feel, but the question has buried him into a hole. What is love? And how could a nineteen year old consider his best friend someone he truly loves?

“Don’t go around throwing that fucking word like it’s nothing,” he spat, puffing smoke from his barely parted lips. He has only recently started smoking, and as much as Harry wanted him to stop, he never lets anyone tell him what to do.

Harry grabbed him by the wrist, stopping their tracks. “But what if I want to tell the world how I truly feel?” Harry cried, desperation tinged in his voice. “If you don’t feel the same, that’s okay, but I just can’t keep lying anymore. I love you, Louis.”

Blue eyes met his gaze only for a few seconds, before they burn to the ground once more. Harry saw the moment his shoulders started shaking. “What do you want me to say, huh?” Louis whispered, pulling his arm away from the taller bloke and wiped his face.

Seeing his best friend bawl in front of him was a breaking point. Not only did he think it’ll turn out better, but he definitely also didn’t expect that his confession could easily tear someone down. Louis apologized and walked back to where they came from, leaving him alone in the pavement, still bewildered and in utter shock.

What could be so wrong with him that not only disgusted his best friend, but also angered him so much?

When he got back to their table in the park, only Niall and Liam were left waiting for him. They had sympathetic looks on their faces, and walked him to his flat, keeping silent as his thoughts raced up and about.

Liam made tea for the three of them, while Niall cuddled with him on the couch as they waited. “You feeling better?” Someone asked him after his cuppa, but the voice was too muffled by his thoughts that he couldn’t tell which of them had spoken.

He nodded instead, feeling Liam’s arms wrap around him as well. “I’m sorry,” he croaked, before realizing he’s almost lost his voice. “I just- I just thought I should tell him how I feel, right?”

“Don’t apologize for that, H,” Liam started, but the ringing of his phone cut him off. He kissed the top of Harry’s head, excused himself for the call, nudging Niall back to the troubled boy as he left the room to answer.

“What happened, Harry, really?” Niall asked gently as soon as Liam left the room. “I mean, I’d just like to understand the situation that we’re in so I could help, you know?” Niall shifted to look him in the eyes. Harry ached to drown in a different shade of blue.

“I love him, Niall,” Harry whispered, picking at his nails. “Or at least, I believe I do.” He ruffled his curls into place, attempting to find something better to do. “I decided to tell him that earlier, because I figured he deserves to know,” he swallowed thickly. “But he went ape-shit like how I don’t know what love is and shouldn’t be throwing the word like it’s nothing.”

Niall rubbed circles into his back. “Oh, Harry, you know him.” The bloke sighed, continuing “I think his first relationship, while it wasn’t toxic, broke his idea on love in its whole essence, you know?” He patted his back this time, “I think he’s afraid of falling again, and you, your confession... it must have scared him to death.”

The rest of the week and another passed very slowly for both Harry and Louis. The curly headed bloke was too unsure whether the other even wished to see him, so the only time he got to was when they stayed at their hangout table after school.

Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn formed their alliance when they had all joined the glee club in seventh grade. Harry had been classmates with Niall and Liam, while Louis with Zayn, and with Louis and Harry’s friendship, the five hit it off well. They made their way to the park one day after school, singing and just catching up in general, and it had just become a thing for them.

Harry can’t decide whether he’s glad about their after school hangouts or if he dreads them now. Seeing his best friend but not being able to talk to him like they used to was troubling him as much if not more than seeing him at all. When he finally thought it must be the latter, he stopped coming to their hangouts altogether.

He received a call from Liam on Friday evening when he didn't show up yet again. “Where are you, man?” he asked, accent thick in every word. “Everyone’s worried about you.”

Harry scoffed; he wanted to tell him off about Louis not caring at all, but decided against it. “I just feel out of place a tad these days, mate,” he reasoned truthfully. “Been feelin’ sick as well is all,” he added, faking a cough.

“Rubbish,” he heard Niall loudly retaliate, earning an uneasy laughter from the others. Liam continued, “whatever, mate, rest up a bit for us and we’ll see you up here again soon, okay?” Harry nodded. But then he realized they couldn’t see him, so he voiced his answer before ending the call.

The start of the next morning wasn’t any better. He woke up with a headache, mentally crossing his to-do list off of his imaginary planner as if he were to take a proper rest for the day. When the doorbell sounded early morning, he practically had to drag himself to the front door.

“Hey, Harry,” said the bloke from the other side of the door, making his heart do backflips. “Mind if I come in?” Blue eyes looked up at him, their brightness back for a bit.

Harry was dumbfounded. It was Louis. He stared at the boy for a few more moments before he actually stepped aside so he could enter. He offered him tea and Louis padded into the kitchen after him and sat on one of the breakfast stools.

“I’m sorry for what I said before,” the smaller boy broke the silence as Harry’s back was facing him; he noticed the taller bloke flinched as he spoke. “It was insensitive of me, all because I felt cheated on by love itself.”

“It’s okay, Lou.” Harry cut him off, turning around to hand him his cup with another for himself. His green eyes were glossy. “I’m sorry, too, but let’s just put it behind us.”

“No, wait, let me explain.” Louis answered desperately. Harry nodded, sitting beside him. They stared at the kitchen cabinets, breathing in their tea and each other’s scents. “It was unfair of me for not thinking about how you feel; all I had in mind was that I was still fragile, broken, and that nothing could ever change that.

“I loved Hannah... or loved the idea of us and what we had. That nothing could ever come between us no matter what. But I was wrong about that, too, obviously.

“Then you came waltzing in like always, being the one who cheered me up. I’ve always liked you, Harry. I just was never brave enough to admit it. To myself or to anyone. That’s why I suddenly dated her, if I’m being honest. I was afraid of my feelings that I had to pass it on for someone else to consume.”

“You like me?” Harry whispered, who was now staring at him with full disbelief. He sucked in his bottom lip, hiding its shakiness. “Don’t play me like that.”

Louis couldn’t take it anymore; the sight of the broken boy before him brought him to tears. “I’m sorry, Harry, I’m so sorry for everything that I said.” He cried, burying his face in his hands, elbows on the table. “When you told me you love me, I panicked, okay? I tried so hard to suppress my feelings for you, especially after Hannah. But you knocked my walls down again...

“I missed you,” Louis croaked, looking back up to the dazzling green eyes longing for him. “The past two weeks I was so lost, perplexed. I finally heard what I’ve always wanted to hear, and yet I ran away from it. From him... From you. I- I don’t know what love is anymore, Harry, but I want to try and experience it with you. I mean, if you still like me, too.”

It took a long while for everything to sink in before another movement from both of them. Harry stood from his seat and closed their already small distance, embracing him. “That was some speech you got there,” Harry giggled and Louis stood to wrap his arms around his waist. Harry snuggled into the nook of his neck. “I missed you too. And the heavens know I still very much like you too.”

“So, what do you think?” Louis said into his ear, eyes closed as he cherished the feeling of being in his best friend’s arms.

“I think,” he paused, sliding his hands down Louis’ arms to see his eyes at an arm’s length. “your tea’s gone cold.” They both erupt into fits of giggles, Louis lightly smacking him across the chest. “I don’t know,” he shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips. “Is that a proposal, Louis? I can’t tell; let me hear it.”

Louis blushed, rolling his eyes, which were sparkling brighter than usual. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. “I don’t want to make promises anymore, Harry. But believe me when I say I’ll do everything to make this work. Will you be my boyfriend, Hazza?”

Harry beamed at him, like he had just told him unicorns were sighted and world peace has been achieved. He cupped the side of his face, bringing their lips together in a sweet lingering kiss. “Of course I will, boobear.”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been too long since my last larry fic, hope you liked it!
> 
> happy 8 year anniversary to our boys!


End file.
